Command Me
by thinkbeforethestorm
Summary: After a long day at work Hermione comes home to find a nice surprise on her sofa. Just Smut, no storyline.


Hermione struggled through the front door of her tiny flat in central London as she juggled her bag, several files and opening the door all at the same time. After a long day at work all she wanted to do was flop and eat take out, but she was surprised when she noticed the hulking form already on the sofa. She deposited her things haphazardly on the floor and crept forward realising the man in front of her was dozing. When she had rounded the sofa and had him in full view she stopped for a moment to really appreciate the sight.  
He was a well built man with strong arms tight in the long sleeved shirt he wore: in the muggle world he would have been considered in great shape to be a rugby player. His ginger hair was cut short but the front was still long enough that it just about flopped into his eyes as he slept. The small bits of his skin visible, his hands and neck, showed signs of wear and a few scars scattered across his tanned form.

A wave of energy overtook Hermione, it had been a month since she'd seen her boyfriend so she thought she'd surprise him. She padded forward, taking care not to make a noise, and hiked up her pencil skirt slightly so she could straddle his lap. Placing her hands either side of his head on the back of the sofa she leant forward and pressed kisses along his jaw. When she reached his ear she rolled her hips against the hardness forming and moaned:  
"Charlie"  
He stirred under her touch and she felt his hands move to rest on her ass.  
"Mmm you cheeky minx" he murmured but didn't discourage her. Hermione chuckled to herself as she made her way back to his lips. When he captured her, she could feel the hot wanting in his kisses and the urgency of his tongue pressing against her lips as they swirled together. Hermione made small protesting noises as she tried to tug his shirt over his head and he complied, revealing several abs and from her position Hermione could just about make out the V lines of his hips. She rolled her hips again as his hands dug into her cheeks encouraging the motion.  
"Fuck 'mione you turn me on so quickly"  
"I know" she grinned against his lips "I like to think of it as my superpower".  
His hands moved from her ass and began to unbutton her blouse. He broke away from the kiss to strip her, his eyes captivated by the perfect mounds of her breasts spilling out of her bra. He wasted not time in massaging each of them before ducking his head to kiss each them and suck on both nipples. Hermione felt him graze his teeth across one, making her gasp and gooseflesh immediately appearing across her skin. He glanced up at her, laughter in his eyes, as he licked across her taught nip again. She jerked so hard that the resulting hip movement made them both groan.  
"Right that's it" Charlie grunted as he removed her hands from around his neck, "I need to stand up. You need to hold the back of the sofa and get on your knees".  
She did what she was told, presenting her round ass to him, accentuated by the pencil skirt. She heard him hiss with pleasure as he ran his hands over her hips and to the hem of the skirt. Not bothering to remove it, he yanked the hem upwards revealing her ass to him. Hermione thanked Merlin that she'd chosen the black lace thong that morning. She sensed him sink to his knees as he kissed up the backs of her thighs, leaving small bites along the trail.  
"Ugh please Charlie, bruise me, mark me as yours" she panted. At that he moved to her ass, she could feel his breath through the small bit of material covering her pussy, and bit down hard just to the left of her entrance in the soft flesh of her cheek. She groaned and bucked against his face. Getting the message, he pulled the fabric to one side and licked the full length of her pussy before focusing back to nub of her clit. Hermione squealed and squirmed under his touch as he pleasured her. Charlie liked this side of her; when she wasn't the powerful Hermione Granger but his witch who'd writhe and moan his name and do whatever he said. He slid one long digit into her pussy whilst his mouth still worked at her clit.  
"Fuck Charlie" she breathed.  
"You like that baby?"  
"Please, please fill me, I need you now"  
"You'll have to wait" he teased. He gave her pussy one last long lick before he pushed himself standing.

"Come with me" he said as he lifted her easily and chucked her over his shoulder. He made his way to the bedroom and threw her across the bed. She squealed with delight and watched him closely as he stalked closer to her.  
"Take that skirt off" he commanded. Hermione could clearly see the bulge in the front of his blue jeans as she wriggled the skirt from her hips making sure to sway them in Charlie's direction. She let it puddle on the floor and, before he could command her anymore, lunged at the man's belt making quick work of the jean button and zipper. Charlie's throbbing cock sprung free as Hermione discovered that the dragon tamer had gone commando underneath. She sighed and sunk to her knees in front of him. She grasped the base of his cock in one hand as she swirled her tongue around the tip. She hummed with pleasure as she felt him shudder under her touch. Hermione loved the small bit of control sucking his dick gave her. She moved up onto her knees so she could take his whole length into her mouth, moving her hand in time and making low gagging noises as he hit the back of her throat.  
"That's right take my cock like the good little slut you are" Charlie crooned as his hands wove into her curly hair. She looked up at him and made eye contact as he took control again and began fucking her mouth. Hermione spluttered but never broke the eye contact, eventually she pulled away with a mixture of spit and pre-cum dribbling down her chin. She wiped her mouth grinning before standing to pull Charlie into a heated kiss mixing all of their juices, she could taste herself on his tongue. He tugged his jeans the rest of the way off, freeing his belt and offering it to her.  
"Put this on"  
Hermione knew exactly what he wanted. She slipped it around her neck like a collar and handed him the end like a leash.  
"Good girl, now get on all fours".  
The movement allowed him to tug against the belt making her gasp with pleasure as she stuck her ass in the air again. Charlie's calloused hand spanked her cheek making it sting.  
"Now where do you want my cock?"  
"In my pussy Daddy" she moaned. He knew she'd fully complied as soon as she started calling him that and he couldn't love it anymore. "Please Daddy I want to feel your thick cock inside me".  
He positioned himself at her entrance and found her deliciously soaked so he could slip in easily. Both of them moaned in unison as he tunnelled into her sweet tight pussy. He thrust into her slowly at first to draw out the sensation until he could feel her thrusting back against him. Charlie picked up the pace, still holding the belt just hard enough to choke her as he pounded into her. He could hear her cussing as she gripped the duvet for support. Her ass bounced magically with her of his thrusts so much so he had to smack her cheek again. Hermione let out a small whimper of pleasure as he spanked her again, leaving a red hand imprint.  
"You like being spanked, don't you you naughty witch" he snarled, pumping into her faster and faster. She hummed in response making him yank on the belt until she was upright and pressed against his chest.  
"Sorry, do you have something to share with the class?" Charlie asked directly into her ear, making her shiver involuntary. He still thrust into her with his free hand coming round to roll her nipple between his fingers. She moaned again.  
"Please daddy, please I want to cover your cock with my cum"  
"Good witch"  
He bent her forwards again, using the belt for resistance, thrusting into her with wild abandon. He could feel the walls of her pussy begin to pulse as her first orgasm of the night rolled in. Hermione let out a strangled cry as her juices covered him. Charlie removed her cock from her pussy.  
"Taste yourself on my cock and share"

She obediently turned on the bed, quickly taking his thick member in her mouth again. She licked him clean before standing on the edge of the bed so she towered over him. His hands gripped her ass and she could feel his erection still between her legs. Hermione took hold of his chin and jerked it upward so he was looking at her. She smirked as she spat all of their juices into his mouth. He swallowed, moaned, and used the grip on her ass to pick her up again. This time her legs were around his waist and she had to scramble to cling to his neck as he stood bouncing her on his cock. The freshness of the last orgasm sent her spiralling into her second easily. She raked her nails against his back and he grunted with pleasure capturing her lips again without slowing his pace. When his knees became weak he plopped her back onto the bed before crawling after her. They snaked together wrapped up in each others bodies until he'd rolled her on top of him.  
"Ride daddy's cock like a good witch" he commanded. Hermione's eyes lit up again sitting up. She shimmied herself back off his chest until she could grasp his cock in the right position. This was her moment to tease him, hovering precariously over the head of his throbbing penis. She could feel it was slick with pre-cum and took great delight in slowly lowering herself onto it. Charlie's eyes rolled back in his head. Hermione placed her hands on his chest and lazily rolled her hips in a figure of eight movement, Charlie moaned his hand coming up to lightly rest on her ass. She continued in this way, every now and again lifting herself and starting a fresh.  
When he realised he could take it anymore, Charlie pulled her down to him with a growl. He grasped her hips and planted his feet so he could thrust up into her sweet pussy. Hermione let out another gasp and buried her face in his neck giving him free reign.  
"Look at me Hermione, I want to watch you cum at the same time as me"  
She propped herself on her elbows and began to thrust back at him, each movement rubbing her clit against his pubic bone.  
"Fuck Charlie I'm so close, I'm so close" she whimpered. Thank Merlin, he couldn't hold back for much longer. In response Charlie slipped a finger in her ass making her gasp. He held her there thrusting as he felt his release coming.  
"Fuck baby scream my name" he commanded as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  
"Charlie, Charlie, CHARLIEEE"  
He came hard filling her pussy with his hot cum. She seemingly lost all use of her limbs and flopped on top of him.  
"Well fuck" she sighed.  
They stayed like that for a while, sweaty and sticky, just holding each other with Charlie still inside her. Eventually he asked:  
"So, do you want Thai or Chinese?"


End file.
